purityfandomcom-20200222-history
Build Guild
Build Guild (BG) is an association of players that seeks to do only one thing, which is to build as many things as possible. Members/Previous Members of BG *'Frazzle53: '''Founder of Build Guild and the well-known moderator, Frazzle currently plans to build a large Cathedral on the Pristine side of the River Valley, taking up six squares worth of maps. Frazzle also orchestrated the creation of the previous two bases, Ghost Town and N3E3. *'FirbisCZ: The second person to join Build Guild, Firbis decided to join Frazzle at Ghost Town to build one of his trademark churches, massive and completely made of cobblestone. He stands to be the only member of the original Build Guild team who stuck with Frazzle after moving out of Ghost Town. At the River Valley, Firbis is on the Pristine side of the river and made a pretty sizable town and fort. *'''Llamatata (Left): Joining Build Guild shortly after Firbis, Llamatata was a brief member of BG until the split after the Seed Leak, afterwards Co-Founding Dungbeetles (DB) with ercercerc. *'TescoBossman (Left): '''Tesco also joined Build Guild at the same time of Llamatata, he also left BG on the abandonment of Ghost Town, after being invited by Llamatata to a new base, Dungbeetles. *'ercercerc (Left): Joined BG at Ghost Town, and eventually left to found DB with Llamatata. *Snakob (Left): Seeing the swelling number of people joining BG at Ghost Town, Snakob wanted in; so he asked Frazzle for a few days, and eventually got in. He stayed at the castle for several days, until he realized Frazzle was in the Varden. Following this realization, he left BG to join DB with Llamatata and ercercerc. *iCodeViper:'' Coming back to the server after realizing TipTopBop and Splash had found the Cartel's last base (Camp Forlorn Hope), Frazzle had invited Viper to a new base beyond Ghost Town. Viper also visited Ghost Town once before, but had already been building at the Cartel 2 base. Currently at the River Valley, Viper lives on the Swamp Dweller side of the river, with goals to build several towns and a large church. *'zerotolerance: 'Catching Frazzle's eye by being good at redstone, zero joined BG and traveled all the way here via horse travel in the overworld (What a chad). Currently, he is a strong supporter of the Pristines and has plans to build a jousting arena, and terrorizes the members of BG with carefully-planned pranks. *'TwoWheelTed (Left): Impressed by his builds, Frazzle invited Ted to a relatively new base at the time. When he got here, he resides on the Pristine side of the river and built a beautiful trading hall, with many good deals on enchantment books. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ted mentioned he lost interest in the game and then the next day left all discords relating to purity. Rest in peace Ted... *'GoldenCookie420: '''After having his base of six months leaked, and then subsequentially griefed by a Varden associate known as GetKekd. Viper had known Cookie pretty much since he joined the server, so he thought it would be a good idea to invite Cookie to BG. Cookie does not take a side on any part of the river, but he currently has plans to build a 14.5 shulker ilmango obby farm on a guardian farm. *'Thief183: 'Known by Frazzle for his superb highway work, Thief was invited to BG, and once he got here, was the second Swamp Dweller. Immediately he built a beautiful custom tree, which is one of the more unique builds at the base. *'Mercury (Inactive): 'One of the oldest Purity Vanilla players, he had quit for several months but was invited by Cookie recently, alas, only to slumber back into inactivity again. *'Contom: 'Getting to know Frazzle after being in the Cartel 2, Frazzle let Contom into BG and he is one of the most active members here. The only person who does the Modern style, he built a bit far from the rest of us, but has plans to do massive things. *'seiyadragon: 'One of the members of the Cartel, when he came back Cookie invited him to BG. He is good at redstone and plans to build some much-needed farms at BG. *'lolingcraft: 'The architect of Valhalla, and the one who built the base, following its grief, he quit for 3 weeks until recently, he came back. He asked Frazzle if he could join BG—he liked Frazzle, and wanted a breath of fresh air in a different base. After waiting for 2 days for a response, we finally voted to let him in. Currently, loling is building a very pretty underground city called Nchardak, housing many halls and stores where the BG members trade with each other. *'anihia: 'Frazzle invited anihia to BG after talking to him pretty much since anihia joined. Anihia is another very knowledgeable redstone user, and plans to make some farms here. *'TrueDankness: '''Having lost his base and nowhere to go, zero invited Dankness to BG. He joined at the same time as anihia, but has yet to make it here. Category:Factions